There For Him
by SunShine1794
Summary: Edward is used taking care of Bella, but what happens when the rolls are switched and it's Bella's turn to take care of Edward? (I don't own Twilight in any shape, or form)


It was like any other day in Forks; dark clouds casted over the sky. pouring rain. But something wasn't normal, where was Edward? He was alway with me when I woke up, and if by some very rare occasion he wasn't, there was a note on the pillow. Yet, there was no sign of Edward or a note anywhere.

Quickly reaching over to grab my cell phone, maybe there was a text, voicemail, anything to give me some type of explanation as of where Edward was. Nothing. Something wasn't right. But what was it?

Seemly as if someone knew I was on the verge freaking out, my phone rung. Alice's name appearing on the screen, she most have seen me.

Flipping the phone open, I could already heard Alice talking to me at a pace way too fast for me to understand, casing a bad feeling to grow in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't make out a word she was saying, but I could tell something happened, some bad happened.

Even though I couldn't tell you a word of what she was saying, I could definitely hear the pain filled moans and hisses coming from Edward somewhere in the background. Without needing any farther explanation, I jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom, not even worrying about grabbing clothes to change into. Edward was hurt, he needed me. I needed to get to him as soon as I could.

I ran out of the house less than five minutes, having only brushed my teeth and hair. I'm sure I looked like crap, but I was sure that no one would care. If they did, it was their problem, not mine. I had to get to Edward.

I was pleasantly surprised to find Esmé waiting for me in the drive-way driving Carlisle black Mercedes, she smiled, but it was forced, didn't reach her midnight colored eyes. The worry I was feeling in intensify, they never went hunting.

What was going on?

I jumped in the car, for once thankful for their terrifyingly fast driving speed. I would get to my beloved all that much more quickly.

The ride to the Cullen household was utterly silent, I was scared to ask what was going on, afraid of the answer — I could already tell I wouldn't like it. Something horrible had to have happened to Edward for the Cullen's to be reacting this way — they were all always so clam and collected. I had never seen them this worked up before, not even with James.

I was terrified. Was Edward dying? Was I going to have to say a last good-bye to him? Shaking my head, I wouldn't allow myself to think that way, Edward was going to be fine, he had to be.

I peeked over at Esmé, her hands were tightly clasping the steering wheel, eyes were focused on the road, yet you could tell her mind was far away. If it were possible tears would be rolling down her flawless face.

"There is something wrong with Edward," she stated, struggling to keep her voice steady. "Before we even left to go hunting he collapsed, screaming out in pain." I gasped, thinking something was wrong with Edward was one thing, knowing something was wrong with him was another.

Pulling into the driveway, we started up the long gravel road. With each turn of the tire we grew closer to Edward. With each turn of the tire, I grew more nervous. What if Edward didn't want me here? _Oh, Bella, you have to be kidding yourself, Edward will always want you with him_. I scolded myself, yet it did nothing to ease the nervousness.

I was being stupid, I knew, well hoped. I wanted to be there for Edward, but would only do so if he wanted me there too. If he wanted me to leave, I would. Wouldn't like it, but I would go.

I just hoped he did want me there, if he didn't I don't think Esmé would have came to get me in the first place.

Soon I found myself in the Cullen garage, Esmé sitting quietly beside me; watching my every move. "It'll be okay, Bella." She assured me, but I somehow I couldn't take comfort in her words, I wanted to believe them, but couldn't. The bad feeling was eating at me, I don't think anything could comfort me.

She got out of the car, giving me time alone. I don't know why, but I was terrified to get out of the car.

Suddenly the door opened, and I found myself face to face with Jasper. Without saying a word, he sent me calming waves — knowing just how to calm my fears. I smiled, a silent thank you. But even with Jasper's gift, I made no move to open the door.

"He's not going to reject you, Bella." I nodded my head, I knew that, but why couldn't I shake the feeling that he was? "If he does, I'll be sure to punish him." Laughing, I opened the door.

That wasn't so bad, was it, Bella?

Slowly, I made my way into the living-room where all the Cullen's where — exception of Edward, of course.

They all smiled at me, but their black eyes showing their true feelings of fear, pain, and worry. I guess they were trying to hide their pain and worry. What they didn't know is that it didn't work — for once the Cullen's were horrible liars.

I sat down on the couch, in a way I wanted to go be with Edward, but I didn't know whys to expect. I didn't know if I was strong enough to see him in pain — not and knowing that I couldn't do anything to help him.

Carlisle looked at me surprised, "You can go on up to be with Edward, sweetie." I nodded my head, not making any movement to get up.

Noticing this; Carlisle walked over, placing himself beside me on the couch. "It's okay to be scared, Bella." I was beginning to think all the Cullen's were mind readers. "Everyone here is, but Edward's strong, he'll pull through."

Somehow, maybe it was because Carlisle was a doctor, I believed him. I smiled at him, knowing that somewhere deep down, he was right.

Edward needed me, as soon as the realization hit, I was practically running for Edward's bedroom, taking them two at a time in my haste to get yo Edward's side. Surprisingly not tripping while running up the stairs.

I only hesitated a second before I slung the door open that separated me from the vampire I loved.

Edward's eyes snapped over to me as the door opened, a small smile made its way too his lips. "Hello, love." His black eyes lit up, making me temporally forget how to breathe.

I smiled back at him, as I made my way over to his bedside. Sitting down beside him carefully, not wanting to jostle him too much. The last thing I wanted to do was cause him any type of pain. Apparently I didn't sit close enough to him for his liking, he reached over pulling me to his side.

He snapped his eye shut, hissing out in pain as he pulled me closer. Almost to the point of causing me pain, not that I would've said anything to him, I was there to help in any way possible, if I could hug him through the pain — I was going to do just that.

I started slowly running my fingers through his copper hair, hoping to offer some type of relief, or at least help him forget about the pain. His body relaxed almost instantly as my fingers worked though tangles, I honestly don't see how it felt good with all the knots in his hair, but I continued my soothing action. He seemed to be enjoying it.

A deep purring sound came from his chest. Wait, was he purring? "That feels amazing, love," he whispered into my hair, the purring continued, I guess he really was my lion, after all.

I smiled, glad I could help him, even though it was in such a small way.

We laid there for three hours, Edward's spasms coming a lot more frequent than I would've liked, but I didn't want them to happen at all. They were like muscle spasms time twenty, I couldn't imagine how much pain he was truly him.

I held him though each spasm, running my fingers through his hair, while he held me as if his life depended on it.

I wished there was more that I could do from him, but every time I would ask, he would tell me that this is all he could ever ask for. Someone there to love him through the pain, someone there to try to get his mind away from the plain he was feeling.

His wish is my command.

We talked about everything, anything, and nothing at all. Whatever came to mind we talked about it. We learnt a lot about each other, I opened up to him more about my life when I was living with Renée. He told me more about his life, human and vampire. I would've considered it fun under different circumstances.

Every time Edward would cringe, even the slightest bit my heart would break. It physically hurt me to see him in any type of pain, but this, without any known cause was almost unbearable, yet I bared it, for Edward.

The day slowly went by, night was among us; and even though I didn't want to, I knew I had to get ready and go home. If not, Charlie would end up arresting Carlisle and Esmé with kidnapping. Especially if he knew that Edward and I were in his room by ourselves, let alone what he would do if he even though that we were in the same bed.

Edward looked at me confused, "What's wrong, love?" I guess I zoned out, lost in my thoughts.

"I'm going to have to leave, Charlie will start to worry if I'm not home soon." Why didn't I have Alice call earlier to ask Charlie if I could spend the night. Oh, well.

Reluctantly, I started pulling myself out of the bed, pulling myself out of Edward's arms. Moving slowly, making sure I didn't lose my balance and go tumbling on top of Edward. That would more than likely produce his worse spasm yet.

Once off the bed, I smiled down at Edward. "I should start heading home," even though he tried to hide it, a frown came on his perfect face, as soon as it was there it was gone.

His smile was tight as he smiled up at me, "Call me when you get home." He order in his overprotective way, some thing never change.

"One of the others will have to take me home," I reminded him, chuckling lightly.

He looked up at me, looking rather embarrassed. "Can't a guy want to talk to his girlfriend?" I laughed, nodding my head. Giving him an answer to his question.

"I guess, but you have been with me all day." Trying to keep my voice as serious as possible, hoping that he would fall for it. We both need a laugh.

He looked puzzled, clearing falling for the trick. "Well, yes, I guess it is rather selfish of me for waiting to take up all you're time."

Believe me, Edward, you take up all of my time . . . Weather you know that or not.

Maybe I should have made him laugh another way, I didn't want to hurt him. The look on his face was clear; I had crushed him. Mentally scolding myself, realizing that Edward had been more venerable today than he normally was.

Not knowing what to say, I stood there for a few minutes collecting my thoughts. Edward must have taken my silence the wrong way. "You don't have to call, Love." His voice barely audible, I had to strain to hear him.

"Edward, I was just joking!" I rushed out, waiting to soothe him. I was stupid to ever say anything to him.

He visibly relaxed upon hearing my words, the frown turning into a slight smile. "You take up all my time anyway, you're constantly on my mind." I added, watching as his smile brightened.

Without another word, I lean down giving him a light kiss on the cheek, turn away and walkout the room — the hardest goodbye I've never made. Tears welled in my eyes, silently sliding down my cheeks. I knew he could smell the salty tears, but he didn't say anything — he didn't have to. He already knew the way I was feeling.

I was used to being the one sick or hurt — Edward was always there with me, never leaving my side. I couldn't do the same for him, he needed me, but I had to walk away. Sure, it was only for a few hours, just long enough for me to sleep. Thankfully tomorrow was Sunday, therefore, I wouldn't have to suffer through school.

Walking down the stairs, I bid everyone a goodnight before walking to the garage. Waiting for whoever it was that was going to take me home.

"Bella, Edward will be okay. I don't know how or when, but he will overcome whatever this maybe." Alice's voice didn't hold the enthusiasm it always did, it sounded flat — void of any emotion. Though her words were meant for comfort, they did the opposite.

I knew something was wrong, there were thing that no one was telling me. I could see it in everyone's eyes — including Edward's. I didn't question anyone, I knew I should. But I had yet to figure out how to go about doing it. I didn't want anyone to get even more upset by talking about it — but at the same time, I wanted, no needed to know what was wrong with Edward.

As far as I knew, vampires didn't get sick. And he wasn't physically hurt, whatever was wrong was from the inside, not damage that could be affected on him. His body was somehow attacking itself. What was wrong with my Edward?

Why wasn't anyone telling me anything?

Numbly I got into her Porsche, wanting nothing more than to be in Edward's arms. But instead we backed out of the garage — leaving behind one of the most precious things in my life.

We sat in silence, I took comfort in knowing I was going to hear Edward's voice soon. Hopefully, we wouldn't even hang up the phone. Not being able to be in his arms, but being able to hear his voice, listen to him sing me to sleep. Having the reminder that he was okay, that he was alive with me throughout the night.

"Alice, does Carlisle have idea on what could be wrong with Edward?" There, I finally asked what I've been dying to know.

Was I going to like the answer?

She turned her head my way, her expression saddened. "No Bella, vampires don't normally get sick this is new to everyone, including Carlisle." Yeah, I wasn't going to like that answer, not one bit.

Feeling sadness overcome me, a tear made its way down my cheek. Why did this have to happen to Edward? I had just got him back, was I going to lose him? No, I refuse to think that way, I won't.

'_He's going to be fine, Bella, you know that_.' A silent voice assured me, yet no comfort was draw from it. What if I got my hopes up only to have them to be crushed? Then what?

Nothing else was spoken on the ride back to Charlie's, both of us lost in our own thoughts and worries. Giving Alice a quick hug, making her promise to call me if anything changes; I practically ran inside up to my bedroom. Needing to hear Edward's voice.

Thankfully Charlie wasn't home, so I didn't raise any suspicions rushing up to my bedroom without a word — I didn't have time for any small talk. They nagging urge to call Edward was growing by the second, something was wrong, that I knew.

Upon getting my phone out of my pocket I got quickly dialed Edwards number. Silently, I hold my breath as the phone — Edward wasn't answering he always answers on the second ring.

What was going wrong?

Why didn't Alice see anything?

"Hello?" Edward grunted into the phone, another spasm was racking his body. "Talk to me, baby, keep my mind off of this, please." He begged me.

Talk about what?

Not thinking, I blurted the first thing that came to my mind. "Renée wants me to move to Jacksonville." Out of everything I could have said, I said that. Yes, she had been on me, wanting me to move in with her. But I should have come about it a different way, definitely not at this time.

He didn't say anything for a while, the only sign that he was still on the phone with his ragged breathing. I waited, not breathing for his reaction. "Do you want to move?" His voice was nothing but a pain filled whisper.

"No, when he told me to talk I blurted out the first thing the key to my mind. I'm not going anywhere, not without you." If he wasn't a vampire he would not have heard nothing that I said, I barely understood than myself.

"Thank goodness," he chuckled. "Baby this hurts, I can honestly say it's worse than being changed. It's like my body is at war with itself, pushing, pulling, and burning every nerve cell in my body."

He was finally letting me in, letting me know just how he was feeling. Leaving me feeling helpless — I couldn't imagine what Carlisle was feeling with him have countless medical degrees — yet, having to watching his firstborn son go through this and not knowing a thing to do to give him the slightest bit of relief.

"Is there anything I can do?" I was quick to ask, not knowing anything else to say.

"You're going it now, love." I wasn't doing anything, nothing other than feeling utterly, and totally useless. "You've cared."

Huh?

I smiled, confused. "Everyone cares, Edward. You should know that, I'm not the only one. Is there anything I can do?" I asked again.

Laughing a little, "True, but you're different." He explained, even though his explanation done nothing but confuse me farther. "Your my mate, Bella. The way you care for me and about me is different than the others." Oh, now I get it.

Have I said how much I loved this vampire?

"I love you," I breathed into the phone.

He sighed, happily. His mind officially away from all the pain — a job well done for me. "I love you too, more than anything."

Edward spasms seemed to get worse as time went on, if that were even possible. I would tell him how much I loved him, how much he means to me until the evil thing was over.

We never did hang up that night, I wanted to be able to help him in any way I possibly could. And if just me talking to him — comforting him through all the pain was what he needed, I was going to do just that.

**a/n so this is going to be a two-shot, maybe three. I don't know when I'll post the other part(s) to it, Healing Over You is my main story right now, but I couldn't think about that story line while writing — this one wouldn't leave me alone. **

**should I continue?**

constructive criticism appreciated

**thanks for reading!**


End file.
